What is Morale?
by CharlieSix
Summary: The girls of After School Tea Time find themselves living in the midst of World War 3. They will soon realize the meaning of war,  suffering, death and morale. Alternate Universe with Original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

To those who were reading the original 'What is Morale?' and were waiting for its update, I'm sorry. I had a long writing hiatus and I realized that the previous plot flow was something unbelievable. So here's the same story, with major editing. Read and review. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

At the 'Tea House', the residence of the five-girl band After School Tea Time, the girls were bonding together  
in the living room as they let the lazy day pass by them.

"Yesterday's gig at JGSDF Nerima was awesome." Ritsu Tainaka cheerfully said with a matching smile on her face.  
"I believe that was one heck of a performance on our part, judging by the reaction of the troops."

"You don't have to emphasize that." Mio Akiyama added. "But I just wonder what would happen to them if ever  
they get deployed? Will all of them survive-"

"Don't worry too much about them." Yui Hirasawa calmly rebuked her. "They're soldiers; they'll live to see us perform again!"

"Yui, I believe you should be as worried as Mio." Azusa Nakano sternly told her. "God knows who among them  
will survive when this war ends."

"Nonsense, Azusa!" Ritsu interrupted. "The JGSDF troops are well trained! They'll live to tell stories about  
bullets, blood, gore and even-"

Azusa placed her index finger in her lips as if to remind Ritsu that someone was already cowering in fear.

"I can't hear it. I can't hear it. I can't hear it." Mio mumbled as she covered her ears and squatted to the ground. "I can't'-"

"It's alright Mio." Tsumugi Kotobuki told Mio in a reassuring voice. "And I guess it's time for tea."

As the four waited ecstatically, Tsumugi went to the counter to prepare the tea. As situation would have it,  
the conversation went to the current situation: World War Three.

"I guess it is China's fault for invading the Philippines in the first place. They had no idea they startled the hornet's nest."

"You're right, Ritsu. They should have known better not to meddle with a regional power. Because of this,  
they've dragged almost everyone in the Asia-Pacific area into war."

"What do you mean, Mio-chan? I always believed this war was just between two fighting countries,  
the People's Republic of China and the Republic of the Philippines?"

"Yes, this should be just a conflict between the two of them. However, the Philippines retaliated by calling on its ASEAN allies.  
Then China called upon North Korea and Russia to help them, though it's a good thing Russia has its own share of problems to deal with.  
Then with South Korea threatened, the United States of America responded. Of course, as an 'ally', Japan would definitely pledge their  
support to this new American endeavor. Did I answer your question?"

Azusa then pointed out to Mio that Yui did not get her explanation.

"As usual, Yui got lost in your 'wonderful' discussion." Ritsu told her sarcastically. "Well Yui, to put it into words,  
China's actions eventually dragged our country into this mess, like some kind of an eight-tentacled monster."

"Thanks Ricchan! I knew I would understand yours better! Oh, I find your metaphor funny- eight-tentacled monster!"

As Yui laughed out loud, Mio cringed in fear as she heard the word 'eight-tentacled monster'. Again, Tsumugi came to her side to calm  
and comfort her, as well as serve tea to the others.

"Don't worry Mio; there's no such thing as an eight-tentacled monster. Here, have some tea."

"Thanks Mugi." She replied as she sipped some of the tea in the cup. "Wow, your tea-making skills haven't changed since high school."

"Mio's right!" Yui exclaimed as she raised her teacup in delight. "It's as if we were still in the band room!"

As the girls continued to enjoy teatime like they always did during high school, Ritsu decided to open the television.  
What appeared next was something that shocked them all.

_"We interrupt our regular programming for an urgent report. The People's Liberation Army Marine Corps have staged an amphibious assault  
on the island of Okinawa in an effort to cripple the American air supremacy in the area. Right now, combined forces of the United States Marine Corps  
and Japan Ground Self Defense Force are repelling the initial wave. Please standby for more updates."_

"You got to be kidding me!" Ritsu exclaimed in disbelief. "My younger brother Satoshi is stationed there! What if-"

"Calm down Ritsu!" Azusa told her as she patted her shoulders. "Right now, we can only hope that he's-"

Mio tapped Azusa's shoulders and pointed her to Yui, who suddenly fell from her chair.

"My sister Ui is serving as a nurse in a hospital there. What would happen to her then? Would she die like the rest of the  
troops defending the island? Would she-"

Mugi approached her and tried to console her while Azusa did the same to Ritsu. With all these happening in a blink of an eye,  
Mio now understood how the war had affected the band in a flash.

"Despite Ritsu being headstrong and Yui being carefree, I suddenly realized how the thought of their loved ones being in the heart of war  
would affect them in an instant. I just really hope Ui and Satoshi get out of there safe and sound."

The living room was then filled with an eerie silence as the television continued to show live footages of the invasion of Okinawa:  
tanks rumbling on the streets, jet fighters streaking in the sky and troops mobilizing through and forth. As Mio continued to watch,  
she thought what if the same thing she was seeing would arrive at Tokyo.

"What if Okinawa falls? What if the Chinese march all the way to here? What if the Chinese are able to sneak through and land an  
invasion force right here? While I know I'm being paranoid, I can't help but think of the possibilities. I'll just have to hope our troops  
would be able to defend us at the hour of our need."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. Read, Review and Enjoy. For Military Terminologies, use Mister Google and Wikipedia :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At Naha Line, a hastily established defense perimeter, the combined forces of the United States Marine Corps and  
Japan Ground Defense Force were struggling to keep the People's Liberation Army Marine Corps at bay.

"Where the hell is the JMSDF?" Satoshi Tainaka said as bullets whizzed around him. "We could use some shore bombardment!"

"Don't ask me!" His companion replied. "I am not a sailor-"

"Cut the chatter!" One sergeant rebuked them as he ran towards their position. "Enemy squads inbound at your twelve!  
Wipe them out!"

The two soldiers then manned the NTK-62 Machinegun and proceeded to fire away.

"Eat this, red scum!"

"Yeah! Do us a favor and die!"

As the defenders tried to repulse the seemingly infinite wave of Chinese troops and armor,  
the Japanese and American commanders at Camp Gonsalves were having a hard time coordinating  
resources to reinforce the island, which was caught off-guard by the sudden amphibious assault.

"The US Seventh Fleet and the JMSDF are engaging PLAN vessels in the vicinity of Kume and Kerama Islands.  
That leaves us without naval support. Then all available fighters are busy fending off the PLAAF at Ie Shima,  
depriving us of air support. I guess this leaves us to deal with the invaders with plainly ground assets."

"I must agree to that. How is Tokyo responding to this?"

"They've mobilized the forces at Kunigami. They could arrive either tonight or tomorrow morning. How about yours?"

"Rest assured, they will-"

"Sir, we have reports that the Chinese are approaching Nago City through the sea!"  
A radio transmission interrupted their conversation. "Requesting for reinforcements!"

"Argh! They're trying up a double-beachhead! I'll see to it."

"Thank you sir!"

"The Chinese really stepped up their ante this time." The American commander commented.  
"At this rate, they'll overwhelm us through sheer number."

"And you're suggesting a general retreat?" The Japanese counterpart asked him.  
"We'll lose the island if we do exactly what you say."

"But if we don't retreat, we'll lose valuable men and equipment. We must consider that if this drags on to be a lengthy conflict,  
we must have enough assets to sustain such. And judging how desperate the Chinese are to capture this island,  
I won't be surprised if they would pour in a huge chunk of their available forces just to do so, just like we did during World War Two.  
Please consider the practicality of falling back."

"Hmm…I'm really conflicted but-"

An aide approached him and handed him a freshly-printed letter. When he read it, he was finally convinced.

"It seems Tokyo is agreeing with the Americans this time. Let's get this over with. How are we to organize the retreat?"

"Maximize all cargo planes and ships. A slow retreat is necessary to keep order, as well as not to interfere with the civilian evacuation.  
The ports at Kunigami are to be reserved for military evacuation. Civilian evacuations are to be organized at Nago City."

"That will be noted. Then how are we to compensate the withdrawal of ground forces to sustain the rearguard efforts?"

Before the American commander could speak, an officer approached him and gave him a letter. Upon reading,  
he became confused yet happy at the same time.

"I don't know what or how this happened, but we have good news. The Philippines have sent their entire 1st Fleet,  
including the carrier BRP Manuel Quezon, elements of the 1st Marine Division and air assets from their 18th and 19th Attack Squadron.  
Currently, they are en route here from Taiwan. ETA is later this afternoon to tomorrow morning."

"You mean the forces that helped the Taiwanese forces regroup and kick the Chinese back to the sea? Now that's something."

"Besides, the 1st Marine Division has faced off the Chinese since the Invasion of the Philippines, and apparently,  
they have a vendetta for messing with their turf."

"Wow. It seems it's a bad day to be red. Oh well, at least we won't lose total control of the island if that's the case. Go figures."

At Nago City General Hospital, Ui Hirasawa was at her wits' end trying to help the doctors attend to the needs of the overwhelming number of patients fleeing the war zone.

"Ui, I need an IV here!"

"Same here! Bring also gauze tape!"

"I also need a morphine shot! Please hurry!"

"On it sirs! Just one at a time!"

While all these happened, the local police organized the civilian evacuation of the island at the only functioning port of the city.

"Can't they use the harbor at the other end?"

"Tell that to the JGSDF troops who garrisoned there! They've sighted some Chinese forces approaching there."

"That's horrible if they did land. Let's get this-"

Suddenly, five Su-30MKKs swooped down and began destroying the ships and the port facilities, halting the evacuation procedure.

"Where the hell is our air cover?"

"I don't know! I'm not from the JASD-"

"Cut the chatter and get these people out of here!" A senior police officer yelled at them as he shoved evacuees  
inside the remaining buildings. "God knows what our Self Defense Forces are doing!"

Back at the Naha Line, Satoshi was given an AT4 by a marine, to which he was confused.

"What's the AT4 for?"

"What gives? It's an-"

Before his companion was able to finish his statement, a smoke screen formed at a distance.  
Satoshi quickly realized what was happening.

"The classic Chinese tank charge. Get ready!"

As the defenders of the Naha Line readied all anti-armor weaponry, they were shocked to hear the drone of low flying aircraft.

"Now that's a sick surprise!" A soldier beside Satoshi complained as he ducked to protect himself. "Take cover-"

Various air-to-ground munitions rained down on the unprotected troops and vehicles while the few Avenger and Type 93 SAMs,  
Type 87 SPAAGs and FIM-92 Stingers and Type 91 MANPADS available tried their best to shoot down the marauding  
Chinese fighter-bombers.

"Okay, so this is hell at it's finest." Satoshi sarcastically said as he dropped his AT4, picked up a Type 91 launcher and  
aimed at the engine exhaust of a JH-7. "So, here goes-"

A Q-5 Fantan made a high-speed low altitude pass near his position and began to spray the area with 130mm rockets  
and 23mm cannons, throwing him off from where he was standing and knocking him unconscious.

"Man down! Man down!" His companion shouted on the radio as he dragged his body away from the craters.  
"We need a MEDEVAC here!"

"On it."

Then turning to Satoshi, he talked to him in order to keep his consciousness intact.

"You're going to get out of this alive. Promise me you won't die!"

"And why would I? Nobody wants to die, even me."

"No, dummy. I can't risk losing my future brother in law."

"If you're thinking that you can get Ritsu to marry you, scrap that."

"Don't kid me! Ritsu is your sister?"

Suddenly, he felt his consciousness slip out faster.

"Oh no, oh no! Hold on mate! The MEDEVAC is here."

With those reassuring words, Satoshi closed his eyes and rested while the medics and his companion carried  
him to an ambulance version of the Light Armored Vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

All quiet on the home front. Ritsu and Yui are coping with the realities of war. A bit of drama I guess. Read, Review and Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Back at the 'Tea House', Yui and Ritsu were at their rooms, Azusa and Tsumugi prepared lunch while  
Mio searched the internet for more information regarding the Invasion of Okinawa.

"If you're looking for news, turn on the television." Azusa advised her while cutting carrots.  
"I mean the information there is more reliable than what you get at the net."

"I don't want to disturb Yui and Ritsu. They don't want to hear anything about Okinawa, China  
and the war, so I'm looking here."

"Oh, I got it."

As Mio continued to surf, one headline caught her attention:

_"4__th__ Division Mobilizing To Support Okinawan Defense"_

"Mugi, do you remember our performance in Kumamoto about three months ago?"  
Mio asked her as she continued to read the article.

"Why yes Mio. Why did you ask?"

"Then do you also remember that the bulk of the audience were troops of the 4th Division?"

"Yes I do. Why? Are they to be deployed to support Okinawa?"

"According to this news article, they're being mobilized for that very purpose."

Azusa dropped the knife she was using to cut the meat, surprising Mio.

"Are you alright? Is there-"

"I just remembered one of the soldiers who fought his way to the backstage just to give me a  
card expressing his affections for me. I don't even remember his name, but right now,  
I can't help but feel concerned for him."

"We all do Azusa. But the only thing we can do for now is hope and pray they'll survive and that  
they'll be able to drive the Chinese out of Okinawa."

"Lunch is ready!" Tsumugi cheerfully chimed. "Mio, could you kindly wake up Ritsu and Yui?"

"Sure, no problem."

Lunch time passed calmly, with the band eating together as usual. However, Ritsu and Yui were eerily silent,  
forcing Mio to talk to at least lighten up the mood.

"Hey, I-"

"Not now Mio." Ritsu interrupted her. "For now, I don't want to hear anything related to World War Three or Okinawa."

"Okay then."

The girls finished eating without having a hearty discussion. Ritsu and yui immediately went to their bedrooms,  
leaving Mio, Tsumugi and Azusa to fix the table and wash the plates.

"I can't believe they were that affected when they heard the invasion of Okinawa."  
Azusa sighed as she sponged the dished with liquid detergent. "To think they're the most carefree and energetic of us all."

"That's the reality of war Azusa." Mio told her while wiping to rinsed utensils. "Eventually, it will affect all of us."

After the plates were washed and the table set for dinner, and none of them interested to go out as to  
show sympathy for Ritsu and Yui, they spent the rather calm afternoon inside the house, resting in their own rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

The Republic of the Philippines now enters the fray with its vaunted 1st Marine Division. Same procedures as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At the BRP Manila, one of the six heavily-upgraded Tarawa Class Amphibious Assault Ships carrying the strike force  
of the 1st Marine Division, the thirteen-man operators of Team 13 was meeting on its deck amidst strong winds and rain.

"It seems we miscalculated our ETA this time." Charlie 6 said to his men. "But at any rate, we have strict orders from  
ASEAN Military Command that Okinawa must not fall at any cost, since the island is crucial for the upcoming Operation Ketsana."

"And what did the brass give us this time?" Charlie 1 asked. "Is it another suicide mission like the one we did with  
the Marines at Kaohsiung?"

"Probably the same. Any problem with it?"

"No. Nothing. I was just making comparisons."

"That better remain as is. For the information of everybody, and a classified one to boot, Operation Ketsana is the  
amphibious assault on Shanghai, planned by the Philippines and recently-approved by ASEAN. You heard that right guys-  
we're knocking down the Red Dragon this time."

The team was surprised upon hearing those words.

"Is ASEAN serious?" Charlie 2 asked him. "I mean would not that make things worse?"

"Wars are wars and alliances are alliances. Since China retaliated by invading Vietnam, a valuable ally who provided us  
a lot of help in the liberation of the National Capital Region, we and the rest of ASEAN are obliged to help. Thailand, Malaysia,  
Indonesia, Singapore, our very own country and even Timor Leste are doing their part in stemming the Vietnamese Front.  
Besides, with them and their puppet North Korea keeping the South Koreans and the Americans busy by launching the  
Korean Front last month, this operation will definitely strain them in all aspects by opening a third front, which would be  
our country's task. Let's see who cries for mercy this time."

"We get the picture Charlie 6." Charlie 3 said to him. "Now, can we get the mission details?"

"There, thank you for stopping my rhetoric speech. Since ASEAN Military Command trusts us so much, we have been given  
the freedom to do our mission as we please. So as not to complicate our killing strategy, we shall stick to the 'Haunting of Manila'."

The soldiers of Team 13 quickly understood what Charlie 6 meant by the 'Haunting of Manila'- a series of maneuvers  
relying on stealth and quick elimination of targets designed to confuse the enemy and break their morale.

"Nice." Charlie 1 said as he remembered the said tactical maneuvers. "Let's see if it works outside our turf."

"Begin packing up." Charlie 6 ordered them. "ETD is at 1900 hours. Bring night-vision goggles and the whole she-bang.  
And as standard, silencers are a must. See you back here at 1845 hours. Dismissed."

Back at Okinawa, the Chinese forces had halted their offensive after the surprise air attack and the armored charge  
that followed it failed to make a breakthrough and instead consolidated their positions at the beachhead, giving the  
defenders at Naha Line to regroup their forces, replenish their supplies and reassess the situation.

"Will this line hold on until tomorrow?" One Second Lieutenant asked his Captain.  
"We have not received any reinforcements since the invasion began."

"I don't know." The Captain replied. "But what's important is that we do what we are told to do,  
and that is to defend and hold at all cost."

"Sir, if that's the case, why am I hearing reports that some fighting-capable units, along with the wounded,  
are getting whisked away to JGSDF Station Kumamoto? Is there a retreat order or-"

"Enough with the questions. Even I myself do not know any of what you were blabbering. For now,  
we'll just have to stay put and kill any reds who dare to advance any further. Do you get it?"

"Yes sir."

At Marine Corps Air Station Futenma, Satoshi woke up and realized he was being wheeled towards the  
rear ramp of a C-130.

"That's one hell of a MEDEVAC." He thought as he saw other stretchers being brought inside the aircraft.  
"I'm starting to believe there's a general retreat order in place."

"Don't ask me." One of the medics calmly told him. "At any rate, consider yourself lucky. All wounded personnel  
are to be immediately brought to JGSDF Station Kumamoto. Be happy and rest."

"Wow. Instant ticket out of hell. Thanks for the info."

He once again closed his eyes and rested, ignoring everything that was happening around him.

At Nago City General Hospital, Ui was still assisting the doctors when she felt very dizzy.

"I can still manage this one. I can still manage this-"

Suddenly, she collapsed, to the surprise of the other hospital personnel.

"Ui's down! Please bring her to her room!"

"On it!"

As she was carried by other nurses to her quarters, she realized that she had not eaten anything  
since the beginning of the invasion.

"I only had a light breakfast when the influx of patients came in. Since then, I have not taken any rest or food.  
Onee-chan would be very troubled if she saw me in this state."

The next thing she knew, she was already lying in her bed.

"That's better. A little rest would do."

At Camp Gonsalves, the commanders were being pushed to their limits as they were handling the evacuation  
and defense of the island at the same time.

"We can't withdraw yet the frontline units at Naha Line. That would mean losing control of the entire island."  
The Japanese commander noted. "What's the status of the American reinforcements?"

"I haven't received any yet." His American counterpart replied. "It seems my country is focusing on the Korean Front."

"That's not nice to hear. With the Philippine relief force far from here, we're in a very precarious position unless the  
4th Division arrives later this evening-"

The telephone suddenly rang, disrupting their conversation.

"This is Camp Gonsalves…What? The 4th Division's going to be delayed? You got to be kidding me!"

"That's the truth sir." The voice at the other end of the line responded. "JGSDF Kumamoto has it share of problems to deal with.  
So until tomorrow morning, you have to fend off for yourselves."


	5. Chapter 5

Fighters, Casualties, Drama, and Renewed Offensives. What possibly else could happen here. Same procedures as before.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Then what would happen to us if the Chinese launch a night offensive? With the dogfight at Ie Shima still ongoing  
and our forces stretched between Naha Line and Nago City, we can't expect to survive a major offensive!"

"Sir, calm down. We have reports that the vanguard of the 1st Marine Division is approaching Yaeyama Island.  
Deliverance is on the way. That'll be all for now."

"Well that's some good news." The American commander said as his Japanese counterpart ended the phone conversation.  
"It seems we'll be able to recapture the island as soon as possible."

Meanwhile, F-15Ps and F-16 Block 80s of the 18th and 19th Attack Squadron were flying as fast as they can towards the  
airspace near Ie Shima. Noticeable among them were the all-black F-15Ps of the 18th Attack Squadron leading the flight.

"Upon arriving there, we are to pounce without mercy on any PLAAF aircraft." Shinigami 1, the squadron leader of the  
18th Attack Squadron, radioed to all units under him. "Also, we've been notified that an amphibious assault force is near  
the area, hoping to launch an attack on Nago City once the defenders' air superiority has been removed. We won't allow  
that to happen, and we'll make sure they'll arrive there on life boats with their hands raised in surrender."

"Sir, wouldn't that be the job of the F-16s and the OV-10Ps?" One squadron member asked. "Besides, our planes are not-"

"What's the purpose of the 20mm cannon doing on your fuselage? Is it for display?"

"Sorry sir."

"To simplify our task, we'll just shoot down and destroy all enemy assets in the area. And another note, we have been  
given clearance to land at Kadena Air Base. Mind your manners upon landing- that's an American Air Base for your information.  
Are there any questions?"

"No sir!"

"Well then, let's get it on!"

He then activated the afterburner of his F-15P, to which the other aircraft followed suit.

At JGSDF Station Kumamoto, the first batch of C-130s carrying the wounded personnel from both United States Marine Corps  
and Japan Ground Defense Force had arrived. Immediately, the base personnel scrambled to prepare a makeshift field hospital  
to support the influx of casualties that would arrive later.

"Get those tents set up as quickly as possible! We should be able to attend to them as soon as they arrive."

"Roger that sir!"

Satoshi, who was inside the first C-130 that landed, felt the rear ramps open. The next thing he knew, he was wheeled  
out of the aircraft and was speedily brought to a hospital tent.

"Finally, complete rest for me. I don't know how Ritsu will react when she sees me like this."

Back at the 'Tea House', Ritsu was in her room, resting on her bed, when the telephone rang.

"Good afternoon, this is After School…Oh Sawa-chan, why'd you call?"

"We've got some big business to do." Sawako Yamanaka, the band's manager, responded. "A while ago, some folks from the  
JGSDF contacted me, saying that we could do our-"

"Part in the war effort by boosting morale through our songs. If that's the case, we're in. Just tell us where and when."

"I don't know if you'll be comfortable to perform in which your audiences are wounded troops seeking a much-needed morale-boosting. It's-"

"We can deal with that."

"Well that's good to hear. Regarding details, you'll be performing a series of 'morale-boosting concerts', that's how the  
JGSDF folks told me, at JGSDF Station Kumamoto. The folks there would provide the amplifiers and all, so just bring your  
personal instruments. Also, they would pick you up there tomorrow after lunch."

"Okay. Thanks for the call."

"You're welcome."

After the conversation, Ritsu grabbed her drumsticks and began to air-drum.

"What songs a good morale-boosting concert should have? Hmm, Tsubasa wo Kudasai, Listen, Utauyo Miracle and of course  
the famous Don't Say Lazy. I'll just tell the band later this evening."

Meanwhile, Yui was lying in her bed, still scarred about hearing the news of the invasion.

"Is Ui safe? I don't want her to die there!"

Instinctively, she reached for her cell phone and called her sister.

"Please answer! I want to know if you are alright!"

However, she had no idea that her sister was in deep sleep and was not answering her phone.

"Don't tell me she's…No, she can't be!"

She then heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

When the door opened, she saw Tsumugi holding a cup of hot green tea.

"Yui, it's alright to be concerned for your little sister, but it would be better for you if you calmed down a bit.  
Here, have some tea."

"Thanks Mugi-chan. How thoughtful of you to do this for me."

"Don't mention it. I just can't bear to let the day pass with you and Ritsu feeling very miserable. Cheer up a bit;  
we'll be having dinner soon."

Back at Naha Line, the defenders were relieved to see new M1A2 Abrams, Type 90s, Type 10s, LAV-25s and  
Type 89 IFVs reinforce the battered defensive positions.

"Now that's what you call armor. But why the sudden reinforcement?"

"It seems our commanders foresee a night offensive."

"A night offensive? That's awful if that happened."

"Yeah, and the Chinese seems to have a penchant for it."

"What makes you say that?"

"During the Invasion of the Philippines, a lot of brutal tank-to-tank combat was reported to have happened at night.  
It's a good thing Filipino armor had superior armor and night sights and held their own. Otherwise, that would have been terrible."

"If that's the case; that means our armor could survive-"

"Don't get too cocky yet. They still have lots of tricks under-"

He suddenly heard some whistling sounds. Then he realized it was the tell-tale sign of an artillery barrage.

"Incoming!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the defenders at Naha Line experienced a hellish artillery barrage, the battleship Lapu-Lapu and  
the carrier Manuel Quezon led the rest of the Philippine 1st Fleet and the 1st Marine Division as they sailed  
towards Okinawa.

"To all ships under my command, prepare all armaments for combat." The captain aboard the BRP Manuel Quezon ordered.  
"We'll be facing the folks of the East Sea Fleet again."

"We have already kicked their asses already, haven't we?" The captain of the BRP Lapu-Lapu jokingly said.  
"Well, it would be a nice spectacle to repeat it to them."

"Enough with the lame commentary; just do as you are ordered."

"Aye, sir."

At Ie Shima, the F-22s, F-35s, F-15s and F-2s of the USAF, USMC and JASDF were still struggling to maintain  
air superiority against the J-10s and Su-30MKKs of the PLAAF.

"This is beginning to look like B7R!" A USMC pilot commented as he saw a Su-30MKK blew up into a ball of flames.  
"Hell at its finest, baby!

"What B7R?" His wingman asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"B7R, Operation Battle-Axe. Ace Combat Zero anyone?"

"Oh shut-"

Suddenly, his missile warning systems went crazy as he was being trailed from behind by a J-10.

"You got to be-"

The next thing he knew, his cockpit became normal as the fighter chasing him exploded to oblivion.

"What the hell did just happen-"

"To all Japanese and American pilots, this is the Philippine Air Force." Shinigami 1 said on the radio as he flew past the F-35.  
"Let's mop this up once and for all!"

Before the American and Japanese pilots could react, F-15Ps appeared out of nowhere and began  
chasing the J-10s and Su-30MKKs.

"That's some way of saying 'reinforcements have arrived."

"Well, are we going to let them take all the kills? Let's chew them up!"

Within minutes, the American and Japanese fighters, now reinforced by the Philippine Air Force, began to get  
the upper hand of the battle, allowing the OV-10Ps and F-16 Block 80s to annihilate the undefended amphibious force.

"Weapons check." An OV-10P pilot radioed to his wingmen. "Spare no munitions on this run."

"Copy that sir."

The PLAMC force waiting near Ie Shima was still observing the becoming lopsided air battle when 20mm and 30mm rounds,  
along with various anti-ship munitions began tearing up their ships.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Don't ask me; man the-"

Without air cover, the amphibious fleet that was simply waiting to land at Nago City once the defenders' air superiority  
was smashed was eaten alive by the wrath of the close-air support aircraft of the 18th and 19th Attack Squadron.

"Nice pass everyone. Let's go back to base now."

The OV-10Ps and F-16s then made a final fly-by over the destroyed PLAMC landing force and flew towards Kadena Air Base,  
passing by Nago City along the way.

Meanwhile, JGSDF troops at Nago City began to see from a distance the carnage that befell upon the  
invasion fleet they were expecting to land.

"Don't tell me those smoke plumes are signs that they're landing now."

"That doesn't look like they're steaming forward. It's more like someone had destroyed them,  
if not in the process of destroying them."

"But all our air assets, United States included, are above Ie Shima fighting the PLAAF, right-"

The troops then heard the sound of jet engines fly past them. Then when they saw the Philippine Air Force  
roundels on the wings and underside fuselages, they felt a great sense of relief.

"So we've got the Philippines on our side. Nice."

Back at the Naha Line, Type 98s, ZBD-97s, ZBD-2000s and Type 07s of the PLAMC were trying to breakthrough,  
along with hordes of Chinese infantry, but were being fiercely repulsed by the M1A2s, Type 90s, Type 10s, LAV-25s,  
Type 89s and troops of the USMC and JGSDF.

"How long are we going to hold out here?"

"Until we're told to retreat! Stop complaining!"

At the airspace above Ie Shima, the last J-10 and Su-30MKK was shot down, securing air supremacy for the defenders.

"Where do we go next?" One pilot asked Shinigami 1. "With-"

"We land and wait for orders. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

As the F-15s and F-2s of the JASDF flew back towards Naha Air Base and the F-35s of the USMC at Futenma Air Station,  
the F-15Ps of the 18th and 19th Attack Squadron followed the F-22s of the USAF towards Kadena Air Base.

With the offensive at Naha Line intensifying, the close-air support aircraft of the 18th and 19th Attack Squadron refueled,  
rearmed and immediately took off to aid the defenders.

"Same procedures as we did earlier." The lead F-16 pilot ordered to his subordinates.  
"Strafe, ordnance away, strafe until empty and then return."

When the Chinese forces were near achieving a breakthrough, in which the combined USMC and JGSDF forces  
became very desperate, OV-10Ps and F-16 Block 80s swooped in, guns and various air-to-ground ordnance blazing,  
and tore the offensive to shreds.

"That's some serious firepower baby!" The soldiers exclaimed as they saw the advancing column of  
Chinese armor and troops transformed to burning hunks of metal and mutilated corpses. "Eat that, Chairman Mao!"

As the defenders stood in awe at what was happening in front of them, the offensive simply came to a halt as wave  
after wave of armor and soldiers were chewed to bits by the marauding aircraft.

Meanwhile, the Philippine Armada had split into two, with the 1st Marine Division and the battleship Lapu-Lapu steamed  
towards Nanjo while the 1st Fleet with the carrier Manuel Quezon turned to the vicinity of Kume and Kerama Islands,  
to which the US Seventh Fleet immediately spotted.

"Unidentified fleet, please identify yourselves!" The transmission from the USS George Washington said to the  
captain of the BRP Manuel Quezon. "No response would mean you are-"

"USS George Washington, this is the BRP Manuel Quezon." The captain interrupted.  
"If you want Okinawa to remain under friendly hands, allow us to help. This is the flagship of the Philippine Navy 1st Fleet."

"Now that's a relief. What did you bring there?"

"The carrier with its full air wing, destroyers, frigates and submarines. The whole she-bang so as to say.  
We're trying to sneak behind the red fleet if you're going to ask me."

"Nice. At any rate, thanks for coming. We appreciate your arrival a whole lot."

The 1st Fleet then made a full speed run towards their destination, while the flotilla carrying the  
1st Marine Division did likewise as they steamed ahead to Nanjo.

"Alright guys!" One marine sergeant yelled to his squad at the well deck of BRP Manila.  
"We'll be reinforcing the Naha Line by landing at Yonabaru either tonight or tomorrow early morning.  
I won't be saying much, but I'd like you to perform in the same way that you did at Kaoshiung. In short, give them hell!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The marine squad under him yelled in unison.

Meanwhile, at the flight deck of the said ship, Team 13 was already assembled, waiting for their time to depart.

"It's sunset." Charlie 1 noted as he saw the sun fade to the east. "Well then, I guess it's time to work.  
Heck, they even gave us MARPATs for us to blend in with our marines. Nice."

"Time to work indeed." Charlie 6 affirmed. "But before that, I've got a strange feeling we'll be meeting some  
familiar people when we arrive there. Just a feeling though."

Without any response from his men, who were still making final preparations on their equipment, he began whistling  
the tune of After School Tea Time's No Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the very late update, but I am a Seminarian, and I have my duties to God and the Church. Please bear with me. :D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Back at the 'Tea House', Mio was surfing the internet on her laptop when she came upon a news article  
relating to the current updates of the Invasion of Okinawa.

"Hmm…the Philippine Air Force suddenly arrived from Taiwan, aided the combined USAF, USMC and JASDF  
fighters and manifested the proverbial 'kicked their asses from whence they came from' against the PLAAF.  
Now that's good news-"

She was interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

"Is that you Ritsu? Come in."

"Was that a wild guess or what?" Ritsu cheerfully said as she entered Mio's room.

"More of observation I would say. You're the only one who knocks that loud."

"So you're that perceptive. Anyways, Sawa-chan called earlier and told us we have-"

"A morale-boosting concert tomorrow at, if my intuition serves me right, JGSDF Kumamoto."

"You got that right. But I guess we have a problem regarding audience."

"That our audiences are war weary and wounded troops from the US and our own? Come on Ritsu;  
we'll have to forego such emotional affections and the like if-"

Ritsu gave her a death glare, confounding her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She then pointed to her a portrait of Satoshi in full combat gear, to which Mio quickly realized her error.

"Sorry about that. I just forgot."

"It's alright. Well, for details, we'll be picked up by JGSDF personnel after lunch. They'll take care of the  
physical set-up, including amplifiers and all, so we'll just have to bring our personal instruments."

"Okay. Then what's our song line-up?"

"That's what I came to ask you for."

"You're asking me? You should ask Yui instead. She's the lead vocalist, remember?"

"I'm not quite sure if she's okay to talk with now."

"Oh, right."

"With that in mind, you call the shots."

"If that's the case, we should begin with perhaps Tsubasa wo Kudasai to give them hope, then followed by  
Cagayake Girls, Curry Nochi Rice, My Love is a Stapler, Fude Pen Boru Pen, some character singles if you want  
and the fan favorite Don't Say Lazy."

"Wow, that's almost an entire album." Ritsu chuckled upon hearing the song list. "Well at least the troops will  
definitely have their morale back once they hear these songs."

"Hopefully." Mio added, to Ritsu's surprise. "It's a cruel world out there, and I don't think a couple of songs would suffice."

"Oh come on Mio, be cheerful for once! Who knows that the songs we play there might exactly be the  
motivation they need to fight once again!"

"Now that'll be a miracle. And I think it is dinner time, so it would be better if we discussed this to the whole group."

"Speaking of which, I'm starving. Let's go."

As Ritsu and Mio left the room and headed downstairs, the rest of the band did likewise, starting from Tsumugi  
and Yui then followed by Azusa.

"So I guess everyone's hungry." Tsumugi said cheerfully. "Don't worry; I'll just heat the food."

Meanwhile, the black UH-60 helicopter bringing Team 13 had already left the BRP Manila and was flying fast towards  
the Chinese foothold at Nanjo.

"Charlie 6, for crying out loud, why is our copter spewing out After School Tea Time?" Charlie 1  
complained as he heard the song Heart Goes Boom play on the helicopter's sound system.  
"Are you a creepy fan boy as well?"

"We're coming to Japan, and it would be to our advantage if we appreciated their pop music."  
Charlie 6 calmly answered. "Who knows, it may even help us."

"As if it would. Look, I've been hearing Cagayake Girls, Curry Nochi Rice, Tsubasa wo Kudasai,  
Fuwa Fuwa Time Mio and Yui versions respectively, Fude Pen Boru Pen and Don't Say Lazy since we took off.  
Can't we get some decent fighting music?"

"Well, you can try Stand Up for Rock and Roll, Fortunate Son, Surfin' Bird or even Liwanag sa Dilim or Bangon."

"Inasmuch as I admire J-Pop," Charlie 2 interrupted while tapping his helmet. "I think it's inappropriate to use  
such songs as fighting music. OPM would be appreciated."

"Do you have Bamboo?" Charlie 1 enthusiastically asked. "Light, Peace and Love would be very much liked."

"I have all their albums," Charlie 6 replied while grinning and holding Charlie 1's MP3 player. "And if you want a fighting song,  
I'll even play Mr. Clay for you."

"Sweet! I know you would be that reasonable."

"All in the name of morale, Charlie 1. All in the name of morale."

"Thanks…Wait, that's my player!"

The song Heart Goes Boom was already at the second chorus when it was replaced by the heavy beats of Mr. Clay,  
along with Charlie 1's voice.

"I knew he would clamor for Bamboo." Charlie 6 said to Charlie 1 as he plugged the earphones to his  
MP3 player and placed them to his ears. "But I'll still stick to After School Tea Time. These girls rock."

"Whatever Charlie 6." Charlie 2 calmly answered back. "I'm going to get my well-deserved shuteye."

As the helicopter continued to fly towards its destination, the marines of the 1st Marine Division were  
already at their M113 AIFVs, waiting for the order to land. While waiting, the ships were playing the song  
Bandila to keep the soldiers in a fighting mood.

"Isang tadhanang lalakbayin. Isang panata; isang Bandila!" The marines sang in unison upon hearing the  
song on the ships' speakers. "Whoohohohwhoohoh!"

"Hey, we'll be storming along with our M1 Kalasags!" One private exclaimed as he saw a M1 Kalasag loaded  
on an LCAC. "Sweet!"

"Of course we have to!" Another private rebuked him. "Do you expect us to land only with our M113s and-"

"ETA in thirty minutes!" The PA system blared, interrupting both the song and the soldier's statement.  
"Commence final preparations!"

Suddenly, all the amphibious assault ships of the 1st Marine Division became very busy as troops were  
ushered in to their M113s and LAV-300, M1 Kalasag MBTs were secured onto LCACs and the AV-1 Cali S/VTOL  
fighter-bombers were readied for take-off.

"Won't the Americans mistake this as their Harriers?" One pilot jokingly asked his wingman. "I mean this is an S/VTOL-"

"Two things." His wingman replied in a straight tone. "First, this plane is more of a BAE Hawk. Second, this is  
better than the Harrier in all aspects."

"Okay, I stand corrected."

Back at Naha Line, the defenders heaved a heavy sigh of relief as they saw the F-15Ps, F-16 Block 80s and OV-10Ps  
of the Philippine Air Force flew past them.

"I guess there won't be any Chinese offensives for now." One American marine said as he sat on a crater beside him.  
"It's a good thing the Filipinos arrived in the nick of time."

"I must agree to that." Another marine added. "Besides, where was our air force when we needed them?"

"Hello? They were busy at Ie Shima, remember?"

"Yeah, right. So when are we pulling out?"

"I'm not the right person to ask."

Meanwhile, the JGSDF, JMSDF and USMC personnel at Yonabaru began coordinating with the 1st Marine Division  
flotilla approaching them.

"Just be careful on your approach; Chinese artillery are heavy around this area."

"We'll show them who the boss is this time." The captain of the BRP Manila replied."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll patch you up."

The next thing they realized, they were communicating to the captain of the BRP Lapu-lapu.

"Heard of the Iowa class? Well, we're the reincarnation of that."

"By which you mean?"

"See the fireworks."

Back at the BRP Lapu-lapu, the captain ordered all the 16 inch cannons and Tomahawk missile launchers of the ship  
to be aimed at the Chinese positions at Nanjo.

"On my mark in three, two, one and Happy New Year folks!"

The BRP Lapu-lapu unleashed its fury of missiles and shells on the unsuspecting Chinese positions while the  
1st Marine Division used this opportunity to begin their landing at Yonabaru.

"Haven't seen anything like that since Desert Storm." One JGSDF soldier commented as he saw the blaze  
coming from the battleship.

"And that was almost twenty six years ago to boot." Another JGSDF soldier added. "It seems the Philippines  
really brought their A-Game this time."

Amidst the BRP Lapu-lapu's shelling, hundreds of M113 AIFVs, LAV-300s and LCACs carrying M1 Kalasag MBTs  
left the amphibious assault ships and were making their way towards the beachheads.

"This is it men!" The lead M113 said on the radio. "Operation Ketsana is just a knock away! Charge!"

Deep inside Nanjo, while the Chinese were scrambling from the sudden bombardment from the BRP Lapu-lapu,  
the thirteen-man assault team of Team 13 had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Again, sorry for the late update. Schedule, Writer's block and whatnot combined to prevent me from writing. Here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

At Naha Line, news of the arrival of the 1st Marine Division sent feelings of euphoria  
among the defenders.

"Finally, we can get that well deserved retreat!" Some American marines said in unison.

"Which finally proves that they were caught with their pants down." A JGSDF sergeant said  
among his soldiers in disgust upon seeing the Americans' response. "Now we know that the  
Americans are only good at showing bravado."

"Sir, are you telling us that we should begin to trust the Filipinos instead?" one private asked.

"That would be a yes. Just look at their resolve when the Chinese invaded them almost a year ago.  
They declined the aid America was offering to them and instead relied on their ASEAN member-states  
to kick the Chinese from their soil."

"And what's the logical relation to that?" Another private asked.

"The Filipinos have finally embodied the lessons we unfortunately have forgotten- to believe in one's  
own strength. Years ago, they were considered one of the blind puppies of the American hegemony.  
But now that they have asserted their identities, they really have become a force to reckon with."

"Now that you've said that, I'm quite convinced."

At Nanjo, while the Chinese forces tried to take cover from the shelling, Charlie 6 and his men were  
killing hapless troops left and right.

"So the Lapu-lapu is doing its magic." Charlie 2 noted as he bayoneted an unsuspecting soldier in  
front of him. "This is going to be a good night."

"The best night so far!" Charlie 1 added while reloading his M4A1 Carbine. "We'll be racking up kills  
very fast at this rate!"

"I must agree." Charlie 6 said as he lopped the heads of confused Chinese soldiers with his carbine.  
"It's like replaying what we did during the Manila Incursion, with bad-ass artillery this time."

At Nago City General Hospital, Ui finally found the strength to get up and go back to work.

"Now, that's quite a rest."

Then she checked her cell phone to find out that her sister Yui tried to contact her earlier.

"She must have been very concerned about me. I guess I should call her and tell her I'm still alright."

At JGSDF Station Kumamoto, reports of After School Tea Time's concert were spreading like wildfire  
both from the soldiers and patients alike.

"You got to be kidding me! They're coming here tomorrow?"

"That's what I've been hearing from our brass lately."

"Now that's really something. They must really be desperate to boost our morale and get us back  
to fighting again."

"Amen to that. But who wouldn't be motivated to fight after hearing and seeing them?"

"I must agree with that. Watching their performance is something worth dying for."

"That may sound over-the-top, but it's true."

Satoshi was still lying on the stretcher when he heard the news, making him ecstatic yet worried  
at the same time.

"Onee-chan would be visiting tomorrow? That's nice, but seeing me in this condition would definitely  
freak her out. I hope she's prepared."

At Kadena Air Force Base, the pilots of the 18th and 19th Attack Squadron were taking their rest  
while the mechanics performed maintenance on their aircraft.

"Those black F-15Ps were hogging all the kills again." One of the F-16 Block 80 pilots  
said to his wingmen.

"Maybe you're just jealous." Another pilot jokingly added. "I've got to admit, their air combat  
maneuvers are very exemplary."

"Especially their flight leader, with his call sign Shinigami 1. I can't believe he would destroy  
fifteen Su-30MKKS all by himself."

"And he's an otaku to boot. There's even talk that he has a friend in the band named  
After School Tea Time."

Some USAF personnel listening to their conversations were surprised on what they heard.

"So After School Tea Time has really made it big." The chief mechanic whispered to himself.  
"Even the Philippine Air Force knows them. Nice."

"And you just revealed yourself to be an otaku, sir." One airman cheerfully said as he interrupted  
the chief mechanic's soliloquy. "Don't worry sir; those five girls are really that popular."

"You're right there. People are even saying that they're the female equivalent of 'The Beatles'.  
Now that's something if they are now being compared to that legendary band, I would say."

At Yonabaru, the vanguard of the 1st Marine Division consisting of battle-hardened marines,  
M1 Kalasag MBTs, M113 AIFVs and LAV-300s had finally made landfall and were quickly consolidating  
their positions at the Naha Line.

"We could have landed at Nanjo instead and kicked the Chinese from whence they came!"  
One sergeant grumbled as he led his men towards the defensive positions manned by American marines."

"Sergeant, that's not the point of our involvement." His captain calmly rebuked him.  
"We're here to buy time for the Japanese-American defenders to recuperate and regroup."

From Yonabaru, the 1st Marine Division took over the entire Naha Line, creating the opportunity for  
the USMC and JGSDF to evacuate to JGSDF Station Kumamoto.

"Looks like the surprise Chinese invasion caught our allies very off-guard." The division commander  
said as he surveyed his troops' movement from the BRP Manila. "I guess it's 1st Marine Division versus  
China all over again. Oorah!"

Meanwhile, the brutal ship-to-ship combat between the People's Liberation Army Navy and the combined  
US 7th Fleet and JMSDF had reached its bitter stalemate as both sides had suffered heavy damages.

"Where's the Philippine Navy?" The captain of one of the Zumwalt-class destroyers radioed to the  
USS George Washington. "I thought they were near?"

"Just keep your cool. They know what they're doing."

"I don't see the logic sir!"

"Look, if they appear now, the Chinese at Okinawa will be alerted and will have higher chances to escape.  
They're keeping the element of surprise here! Do you get the point?"

"Aye sir."

As the defenders continued to bear the brunt of the Chinese Navy, the Philippine Navy 1st Fleet hurriedly  
finished their encirclement preparations.

"This is the BRP Manuel Quezon to all units; please respond if you are ready."

One by one, the destroyers, frigates and submarines comprising the 1st Fleet responded, to the admiral's delight.

"Things really are going according to plan." He said as he heard the last vessel respond to his transmission.  
"On my mark, engage all hostile ships."

"Aye sir!"

At the Chinese beachhead, tensions were running high as reports of the Philippine intervention piled up on  
the commander's desk.

"So we've got 1st Marine Division coming out of nowhere, landing at Yonabaru and reinforcing the Naha Line,  
a battleship which our intelligence haven't even heard off raining death at Nanjo along with the so-called  
'Ghosts of Manila' and the Philippine Air Force swooping in at a ridiculously nick of time. They sure are dead  
serious in their quest for vengeance."

"You don't have to emphasize that, sir." One of his junior officers bluntly replied. "We haven't even broken  
through the Naha Line and signs are now pointing that we should abandon the Okinawa endeavor."

"What makes you say so?"

"Something terrible is about to happen. I can't describe it well, but I can feel it."

"Well, I'm pretty sure we can't use that feeling of yours if you can't convert it into something that can  
be tactically useful."

"You're probably right, sir. But I believe we should ditch this invasion while we can. I tell you sir; something  
very nasty is just waiting right around the corner."


	9. Chapter 9

GOMENASAI! PASENSYA PO! I'M VERY SORRY! Yes, sorry for the slow updating. But anyways, here's Chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As the evacuation of the USMC and JGSDF elements from Naha Line proceeded as planned, the eager  
soldiers of the 1st Marine Division hurriedly manned the defensive positions.

"I expected that we would fight alongside the Type 90s, Type 10s and M1A2s." The commander of one  
M1 Kalasag said to the tanks under him. "Too bad they have other orders."

"Sir," The gunner asked him. "Why are we defending an island that is not ours?"

"You want to know? I don't know myself, but if I recall my military history very well, this piece of real estate  
is something very valuable. Staging points, airfields and whatnot are all here, my dear soldier."

"I get it, sir."

At the coastline near Nanjo, the BRP Lapu-lapu, complemented by the AV-1 Cali S/VTOL aircrafts, continued to  
rain hell, to the irritation of the Chinese forces stationed.

"Where is our air cover?" One sergeant asked the captain beside him. "We're getting pummeled here!"

"Don't ask me! Reports say that they've been annihilated at Ie Shima!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"No! I am dead-"

A 16 inch shell landed at their position, killing them both.

"Continue landing shots at them." The captain of the BRP Lapu-lapu told the gunnery officers. "Each shot  
is a piece of hell for them!"

"Aye sir!"

To make the situation worse, the commandos of Team 13 were proceeding with their operations with impunity,  
taking over one of the communications station in the process.

"With the AV-1s dropping bombs on them and the Lapu-lapu doing its infernal awesomeness, they are simply at  
a loss." Charlie 3 said as he noticed the poor response of the Chinese troops regarding their infiltration. "We better  
keep this up."

"But we must also be careful." Charlie 6 advised him. "Just because they are like this doesn't mean they would do  
so until we retake the island. Mission focus, I tell you-"

Charlie 1 then frantically tapped his shoulder and pointed out to the radio.

"What is it, Charlie 1?"

"Since this is a comms station, we've got something very interesting here."

"Well then, let's listen."

"The PLAAF is still in the process of gathering more aircraft, thank to their fiasco at Ie Shima." The admiral radioed  
to the assigned ships. "Now, the task is ours to sink the battleship Lapu-lapu. God knows how on earth our intelligence  
failed to notice the existence of that behemoth. You have to sink that ship- a lot of lives have been lost because of it."

"Aye sir."

"Okay," Charlie 6 said after taking a deep breath. "Our friends at the Air Force are probably resting now. Thus, as  
efficient assistants of the Grim Reaper, we need to requisition some anti-ship missile batteries around the area."

"Which happens to be non-existent as of this moment." Charlie 3 added. "At any rate, do the AV-1s have anti-ship  
capabilities?"

"And you're hoping they would sink them before they arrive? I don't think so." Charlie 1 said to him in reply. "There's  
a high chance that the Manuel Quezon would get the slightest idea that the Lapu-lapu is under threat. What do you  
think, Charlie 6?"

"Let's just leave it to the Navy then." Charlie 6 nonchalantly replied. "With that, our party of destruction and chaos  
continues. Let's get going then."

With the Chinese forces at Nanjo caught in the consternation, the entire Chinese invasion force was paralyzed,  
giving very ample time for the Philippine 1st Marine Division to firmly place themselves at Naha Line.

"The Chinese are really confused this time." The division commander said to himself as he noticed that the Chinese  
forces have not moved yet. "I guess tonight is going to pass by without any offensive from both sides. Go figures."

At the same time, waves of C-130s carrying wounded JGSDF and USMC personnel kept on arriving at JGSDF Station  
Kumamoto. Fortunately, the base crew had already prepared for such influx, in which the casualties were immediately  
taken care off.

"I just don't know how the girls of After School Tea Time would react to this." The base commander thought as he saw  
stretchers being wheeled from the aircraft to the makeshift medical facilities. "I just hope they are prepared for this  
demoralizing sight."

It was already dawn when the BRP Lapu-lapu ceased firing in order to rest its 16 inch guns and missile launchers  
and the AV-1 Cali S/VTOLs returned to their amphibious assault ships for field maintenance.

"I'm just fearful for our group of marines working at Nanjo." The captain of the battleship said to his executive officer.  
"If our barrels and launchers did not have to wear down, I would have blasted that place to a pulp."

"I understand you sir. All we can do is simply hope that they'll be perfectly fine."

At Nanjo, the thirteen-man team of Team 13 was resting inside an abandoned field outpost, obviously tired from causing  
mayhem and terror the whole night.

"You're humming No Thank You again?" Charlie 1 sarcastically asked Charlie 6 as he covered his ears in irritation.  
"You never get tired of that song, do you?"

"Why, it's a good song, isn't it?" Charlie 6 quickly replied. "Strangely, I find Mio's voice very alluring, unlike Yui's child-like  
voice. Hers is somewhat mature."

"And you're falling for her?" Charlie 2 jokingly asked. "Honestly speaking, she's one girl to die for."

"Very funny. Look, what happened in the Boracay Incursion was purely business. In case you've forgotten what happened,  
they were held up by Chinese marines, we came in, busted their captors' asses and freed them. It's no longer my problem if  
Mio or one of them falls for us."

"Whatever Charlie 6." Charlie 3 added. "But in my opinion, you and Mio make a perfect couple and a family if I may add."

"Enough of the Mio pairing." Charlie 6 rebuked them. "Besides, morning's breaking in, and we still have to work.  
Go figures, hooah."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was already morning at the 'Tea House' when the girls of After School Tea Time were preparing themselves  
and their instruments for the upcoming morale-boosting concert.

"Are we all ready to go?" Mio asked as she brought down her bass guitar to the living room. "Those JGSDF folks  
would arrive any time now!"

"Gitah and I are ready now!" Yui cheerfully said as she carried the guitar case in her back. "How about Azu-nyan?"

"I'm also ready to go." Azusa replied while fixing her pigtails. "And please, stop calling me that when we arrive there."

"Sorry Azu-nyan, but I can't help it! Anyways, is Mugi ready?"

"Yes, Yui-chan." Tsumugi chimed in while lugging her keyboard down the stairs. "I guess we're just waiting for-"

"Coming right up!" Ritsu said in a loud voice as she ran from her room carrying her bag and a snare drum. "I knew  
I should have changed the batteries in my alarm clock!"

"Okay Ritsu, point taken." Mio sighed as she made a face palm. "Just hurry up-"

A loud truck horn interrupted her statement, followed by a loud knock at their door.

"Looks like our taxi is here." Azusa commented. "Well then, let's go."

When Tsumugi opened the door, she was surprised to see a soldier in full battle gear greet her.

"Good morning ma'am. So you are the famous After School Tea Time. Nice to meet you. And we better get going now;  
time is of the essence."

As soon as they boarded the truck, they immediately set for Tokyo International Airport, now requisitioned by the Japan  
Air Self Defense Force. The trip was somehow silent, as they realized an aura of seriousness enveloping the vehicle.

"Hey Mio!" Ritsu said before being quickly hushed to silence.

"Not now. First, I'm still quite sleepy. Two, it's quite inappropriate."

When they arrived at the airport, now converted to an airbase, the girls, along with their equipment, were directed to a  
C-17. The moment they were done boarding, the rear ramp closed and the plane began to take off.

"This isn't first class." Ritsu told everyone. "But it's sure we'll be their in no time."

"Please don't worry about me." Tsumugi said as she noticed that Ritsu was pertaining to her. "I'm perfectly alright."

Later that morning, the C-17 landed at JGSDF Station Kumamoto. When the plane finally came to a full stop, the rear ramp  
opened and the girls immediately left the aircraft to see the base.

"Finally!" Yui exclaimed as she walked out of the aircraft. "We're-"

Her joyful statement was cut short as she saw the environment outside- wounded patients being wheeled to makeshift  
hospitals, disabled soldiers being assisted by nurses and military vehicles turned to ad hoc ambulances going here and  
there to attend to the medical needs of troops with fatal injuries.

"What…is…this place?"

As she tried to understand what was going on, Ritsu and the rest of the band were shocked to see the base. For the first  
time in their lives, their eyes laid sight on weary and very demoralized troops.

"I thought I've seen all the horrors war has to offer." Mio said to herself as she felt the atmosphere enveloping the place.  
"It was just the tip of the-"

She suddenly lost the strength to finish her statement.

As the girls continued to see the demoralizing state of the base, the commander arrived to welcome them and give them  
a quick briefing of the current situation they were in.

"Good morning my dear ladies. As you see, these brave men from our own JGSDF and the United States Marine Corps have  
courageously held the line at Okinawa. And the price they paid for doing so is this. Now, I have come to seek your aid in doing  
one the one thing that would totally lift these men's spirits."

"Which would be to sing to them through a morale-boosting concert." Mio straightly said to the commander. "Sir, if I may  
request something, we need to get a breather. I mean, it's just that-"

"The sight shocked you." The base commander finished the statement. "I had a feeling that would be your initial reaction.  
If that's the case, you can head towards the administrative building. There are guest rooms there so that you can rest and  
recompose yourselves."

"Thank you sir for your kindness and understanding." Ritsu said while trying to hold back her tears. "It's just that we were really  
unprepared for this."

As soon as the girls bowed to the commander in respect, they immediately proceeded to the guest rooms.

Back at Naha Line, the 1st Marine Division had finished securing their positions when they noticed movement  
on the other side.

"The Chinese are going to do a big one again?" One captain said in contempt while lighting up a cigarette.  
"Won't they ever learn?"

"Perhaps sir." His first lieutenant added. "They seem to like getting their butts kicked over and over-"

The flight of F-15Ps and F-16 Block 80s above them interrupted his speech.

"And it looks like another huge air battle is on the way." The captain concluded. "Well then, let's hold this line;  
it's going to be a one hell of a fight today."

Deep inside Nanjo, Team 13 was already causing mayhem among the still-dazed Chinese forces when they saw  
Su-30MKKs and J-10s fly past them.

"Another nail biting dogfight that would determine the air supremacy of this island?" Charlie 1 commented as he fired  
his M4A1 Carbine on the move. "It never grows old, doesn't it?"

"It will never grow old, Charlie 1." Charlie 6 answered while arming an M67 Hand Grenade. "The fate of this island  
more or less depends on which side has air supremacy. Leave that problem to our Air Force if I were you. Now let's get this  
party started once again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The F-15Ps and F-16 Block 80s of the 18th and 19th Attack Squadron were flying towards the enemy-held airspace at  
the southern tip of the island when Shinigami 1, had visual contact of their Chinese counterparts.

"We've been through here before, we're going to fight like we always did and we're going to kick the living hell out of these  
wannabes. As such, I expect a zero percent casualty rate on this one. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well then, break, engage and send them back crying to their mommies!"

Immediately, the fighters activated their afterburners and broke formation to engage the enemy.

The formation of Chinese planes sent to intercept them were shocked to see a rather disorganized group of planes  
approach them.

"Is that the Philippine Air Force?" One Su-30MKK pilot asked his flight lead. "They seem to be unruly and undisciplined,  
judging by the-"

"Don't ever, ever jump to conclusions." The flight lead rebuked him. "That's the best of the Philippine Air Force, the ones  
that destroyed three entire air divisions during the Liberation of Manila. And when they're-"

An AIM-9 Sidewinder struck the cockpit of his Su-30MKK, to the horror of the pilot.

"What the heck? They have-"

The next thing the Chinese planes saw were swarms of missiles approaching them.

"What the hell is our AWACS doing?"

"Don't ask me! I'm not-"

Suddenly, he saw a black F-15P fly past him. Then returning to his plane's HUD, he saw a large, four-engine plane with a  
dish on top of it hurtling down to the sea.

"Our AWACS had just become a ball of flames. How the hell are we-"

He felt a powerful thud behind him. The next thing he knew, his J-10 was on fire.

"I'm out of this crap! These pilots are demons!"

As the People's Liberation Army Air Force were being torn to shreds, Shinigami 1 was having the time of his life as he  
effortlessly shot down fighters left and right while listening to After School Tea Time's album.

"Please don't say that you are lazy, datte hontou wa crazy!" He sang in a rather off-key tone as he followed an unsuspecting  
J-10. "This is really-"

"Sir, bandits approaching us at our twelve!" One of his wingmen radioed. "Red Su-30s to be-"

"Not again. Alright, call the entire squadron. We're going to show them who the kings of the sky are!"

With fighter planes being blown up everywhere, the 18th Attack Squadron, consisting of all-black F-15Ps, formed up on  
Shinigami 1.

"Next on the line would be to wait for them."

"Them? You mean the Red Squadron?"

"Yup. The scourge of our Air Defense Wings to boot. At any rate, let's get it on."

Meanwhile, the Red Squadron, consisting of all-red Su-30MKKs, noticed their approach.

"It's time to avenge our comrades who fell at Manila. Let's go."

Despite the nail-biting situation they were in, the pilots from both sides were surprised to see the aces from both sides prepare  
to duke it out, and a temporary lull ensued.

"Is that the Shinigami Squadron?"

"Yup, you saw that right. And that's the Red Squadron from the Chinese. This is going to be very interest-"

"The battle is not yet over! Stop chatting and start fighting!"

While the pilots from the Philippine Air Force and People's Liberation Army Air Force re-engaged in dogfight, the ace squadrons  
began to show their exceptional air combat skills as they tried to outmaneuver each other.

"So they've become better this time." Shinigami 1 noted as he saw the red Su-30MKK he was trailing suddenly slow down and  
tilt up. "And a Pugachev's Cobra to boot. Nice try, wise guy."

He immediately slowed down his aircraft, aligned it to continue trailing his target and fired a ten-round burst from his  
M61A1 Vulcan. The next thing he saw was a ball of flame erupting in front of him.

"Perfect. Now, let's change the song to suit the mood."

Turning his attention to his Mp3 player, he switched the song to After School Tea Time's 'No Thank You'.

As the air battle continued, AWACS Matang Lawin, the E-767 coordinating with the Philippine Air Force, noted that the  
battle was very even.

"The Red Squadron has really stepped up its game. They're now able to shoot down our fighters. This is bad."

"Unless the Americans and the Japanese show up. Now that would totally tilt the balance in our favor."

Back at Okinawa, the last elements of the 4th Division of the Japan Ground Self Defense Force had arrived and were consolidating  
themselves at Camp Gonsalves.

"I heard that the Philippine 1st Marine Division had taken over Naha Line." The division commander asked the senior officers  
inside the headquarters. "They are really thirsty for vengeance, aren't they?"

"Most probably." The American commander said as he smiled a bit. "If they didn't, they wouldn't bother to send their battle-hardened  
veterans here. Anyways, thanks for arriving, though you are a bit late."

"A bit late would be an understatement. Well then, if we really are dead serious in maintaining control of this island, we better  
trust the Filipino Marines, because reports are coming in that the Chinese are preparing for a big one."

"Again? You got to be kidding-"

A sudden radio transmission cut his statement short.

"This is the commander of the 1st Marine Division aboard the BRP Manila, and it's true that the Chinese are making yet another  
offensive. We would appreciate if the 4th Division came to help us."

"Save the sarcastic tone." The 4th Division's commander rebuked. "We'll come."

At Naha Line, the Filipino marines dug in as they were being shelled by Chinese artillery.

"Okay, so they're taking advantage of our lack of air cover." The captain noted as he saw shells landing left and right.  
"Luckily we brought our Cobras."

"We do?" One sergeant asked. "I mean-"

"Incoming tank charge!" A private yelled as he spotted a column of tanks approaching their position at high speed."

"So the charge of the tank brigade has come. Let's see what's on our sleeves this time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Aren't we going to move to Itoman, Yaese or any other part of the Chinese beachhead?" Charlie 1 asked as  
he realized that they were stuck in Nanjo since they landed. "I mean Nanjo's not the command center of the  
entire invasion force, is it?"

"Then why the hell would the Lapu-lapu shell the living hell out of this place?" Charlie 6 said as to present a  
counter-argument. "And besides, intel is telling us a command center is lying around just here."

"Which would be that building with a very big flag." Charlie 2 calmly pointed out. "Well then, let's roll out."

The next thing Charlie 6 heard was the cocking of silenced M4A1s.

"What are we waiting for? We've got lots of reds to slay today."

After quickly fixing the silencer on his own M4A1, he rushed towards the command center and fired on the  
unsuspecting Chinese troops.

Back at Naha Line, the Filipino marines were bearing the initial brunt of the renewed Chinese offensive.

"Hold the line; just hold the line!"

"Where the hell is our air support?"

"Don't ask me! Just hold-"

"Man down! Man down!"

"Okay, this is getting chaotic! Now where are the tanks?"

The Chinese force's Type 98s that were trying furiously to break through the defensive line were suddenly  
met by the familiar M1 Kalasags. Immediately, a brutal tank battle ensued.

"We've seen them before and we know their weakness." One M1 Kalasag tank commander said to hi gunner.  
"Aim directly beneath the turret ring."

"On it sir. Three, to, one and boom!"

The tank commander was delighted when he saw the targeted Type 98 explode violently into a ball of flames.

"Perfect. Now proceed to look for more targets of opportunity."

Meanwhile, AH-1Ws from the Manila Bay-class Amphibious Assault Ships scrambled to assist the embattled  
marines.

"Kamandag 1 to all units, show no mercy when we arrive."

"Hydras, Hellfires or the cannons?"

"All of them. Guns are hot."

"Wilco."

At Camp Gonsalves, the troops of the 4th Division were drumming up morale by playing some songs from After  
School Tea Time's album, to the slight annoyance of the American marines.

"They never get tired with J-pop, don't they?"

"Continue with your trash talking. Let's see who'll get his ass whooped."

At the airspace above Okinawa, the dogfight has turned in favor of the defenders with the arrival of the American  
F-22s, F-35s and Japanese F-15s, F-16s and F-2s.

"This is AWACS Matang Lawin to all units. Friendly fighters have arrived at the scene. Happy hunting."

"Now that's a relief." Shinigami 1 radioed to AWACS as he shot down the last red Su-30MKK. "And regarding the  
Red Squadron, they're history. CAS would help the defenders at Naha Line."

"That's something. I'll contact our forces at Kadena."

With the arrival of the American and Japanese fighters, the Chinese knew they wouldn't stand a chance. Better  
judgment told them to retreat rather than be destroyed by the wrath of the defenders' air force.

"The Red Squadron has fallen. We're toast."

With the news of the apparent aerial victory reaching the air bases at Okinawa, the OV-10Ps and F-16 Block 80s of  
the 18th and 19th Attack Squadron immediately prepared for sortie.

"The skies are totally ours." One OV-10P pilot said to his wingmen. "Let's rock."

The Filipino marines, now aided with the arrival of the AH-1Ws, were still fending off the hordes of Chinese armor and  
infantry when they heard the familiar drone of the subsonic OV-10Ps.

"This day is ours." One M1 Kalasag commander commented upon hearing the news of the arrival of the close-air  
support aircraft. "I love this."

Like they did the last time, the OV-10PS and the F-16 Block 80s chewed up on the Chinese forces like an angry pit-bull  
that would not let go of its prey.

"Not again! We're going to die-"

"Enough! I'm out o this sh-"

With the arrival of the close-air support aircraft, the commander of the 1st Marine Division decided to capitalize on the  
advantage by ordering his men to push.

"This is it. Roll over them like you did back home! Push them to the sea!"

The command electrified the marines when it reached them and, without wasting another second, left their positions  
and advanced, along with their armor and helicopters.

"Finally, the moment that I've been waiting for! Push them to the sea!"

"To the sea!"

The sudden offensive push of the Filipino marines shocked both the Chinese and the joint American-Japanese  
defense force.

"Don't tell me they're doing it by themselves." The American commander commented upon analyzing the sudden change.  
"Don't tell me they're going to push them to sea all alone."

"Well, we'll make sure that they don't." His Japanese counterpart added. "I'm sending in my 4th Division now."

Back at Nanjo, commandos of Team 13 had finally taken over most of the command center and were planning on  
what to do next.

"Okay, so the defenders of Naha Line have become the attackers." Charlie 6 noted as he listened to the frantic radio  
transmissions of various Chinese units. "So we'll make their lives harder for them."

"And how exactly would you do that?" Charlie 1 asked.

"With this."

Charlie 6 grabbed his mp3 player, jacked it into the main radio transmitter and began to play After School Tea Time.

"Oh, so you're going to fill their air waves with J-Pop. What's going to happen next after that?"

"Wait and see."

The Chinese forces were already being pushed back towards the beach head when all their radio lines were replaced by  
Don't Say Lazy, creating a huge confusion among individual units.

"What the hell is command doing?"

"I don't know! Don't ask-"

The 1st Marine Division, with the 4th Division behind them, noticed that the Chinese were falling into chaos, causing them  
to press on with their offensive.

"Rest assured they'll be back to where they came from by night fall." One captain thought as he saw the unusually rapid  
advance of his troops. "This battle is definitely ours this time."

True enough; the Chinese forces realized that they were getting closer and closer to the beach head by mid-afternoon,  
to the shock of the Chinese commander.

"Okay, so air power is out of the question. I'm calling in the Navy."

Before he was able to reach for the radio, he was approached by an officer and was shocked on what he heard.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

At the vicinity of Kume and Kerama Islands, the Chinese fleet was finally caught in the deadly trap set by the 1st Fleet  
of the Philippine Navy.

"What happened to the ships we sent to destroy their battleship?" The Chinese admiral impatiently asked. "It's been so long  
since we've heard from them!"

"Sir, they've been overtaken and shot down by aircraft of unknown origin."

"What? What are you-"

A 127mm shell struck the bow of the ship, causing the admiral to lose balance.

"And what was that now?"

"Sir, we've been surrounded by an entire fleet! We're-"

"Harpoon anti-ship missiles are being detected everywhere! Prepare for impact!"

The next thing the admiral knew was that most of his ships were sinking from the combined attack of the Philippine,  
American and Japanese ships in the area.

"Tell the beach head commander that he's left for dead. I'm out of this mess."

As the remnants of the Chinese fleet tried to limp home, the defenders' ships gave chase.

"Make sure that none of them reaches port!"

"Aye sir!"

Back at the beach head, the commander was fuming mad upon hearing the fate of the fleet.

"What am I supposed to do now? We'll die here for sure!"

As Chinese continued their hasty retreat in the face of the unstoppable offensive of the 1st Marine Division, Charlie 6  
was beaming with pride.

"See, with their communications down, they can't do anything."

"But it's a good thing they haven't smoked us out." Charlie 2 answered. "And I wonder why."

"Perhaps they're just busy to search for us. At any rate, this is way too easy. Oh, the day is ending, and the Chinese  
have lost more than half of what they've gained in two days. Fate is very cruel to those who are inept."

It was already sunset when the remnants of the invasion force found themselves at the half of the beach head- Itoman,  
Yaese and Nanjo- due to the lightning-quick counter-offensive of the 1st Marine Division.

"What? Our men are already here?" The invasion commander irritatingly said upon hearing the news. "What the hell  
are they doing here? Tell them to fight to the end!"

"And what should we say to them in order to bolster whatever morale our men have?" His executive officer asked.  
"Empty promises won't work now."

"Tell them that the Philippine Navy has destroyed our ships, that the Philippine Air Force has obliterated our planes  
and there's no way Beijing is going to save our asses!"

"Yes sir."

When word reached the Chinese forces that they were left for dead, they were suddenly filled with zeal, knowing that  
all hopes for retreating were gone, causing the Filipino marines to slow on their offensive.

"It seems they're on death's throes." Charlie 6 commented while observing the battle from the command center.  
"They've managed to halt the steamroller advance of our Marines. Now that's something."

"But with the 4th Division behind our forces, there's no way that they'll hold out that long." Charlie 1 added.  
"In addition, the Lapu-lapu has resumed in doing its infernal magic. With that, what's our game plan now?"

"Let's tune in to some friendly station. Maybe we can catch something worth listening to."

Back at JGSDF Station Kumamoto, the girls of After School Tea Time have finally recomposed themselves and were  
making the final preparations for the morale-boosting concert.

"Okay guys, this is for our brave troops- Japanese and American alike." Ritsu said to the entire band. "I myself am  
feeling very nervous, but let's do like we've always done. Are you with me?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! Now let's give them something they'll never forget!"


	13. Chapter 13

I am a seminarian, and I have my academic and religious duties. GOMENASAI!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

As the curtains rose up, the nervousness faded and confidence set in among the girls. However, when the curtains  
were gone, they had a full view of their audiences. They saw weariness, despair and hopelessness were etched on  
their faces, and their hearts were moved and filled with sympathy.

"They really need the morale they can get from us." Ritsu said to herself. "Well then, let's rock!"

She then struck her drumsticks to signal her band mates to get ready.

"One, Two, Three!"

Yui, Azusa and Mio strummed their guitars and Tsumugi played the keyboard as they began to play the song Tsubasa  
wo Kudasai. Then Yui began to sing the lyrics.

"_Ima watashi no negaigoto ga_

_Kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii_

_Kono senaka ni tori no you ni_

_Shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai"_

The atmosphere of the camp began to change from dreariness to a lighter mood of joy and elation as the soldiers began  
to cheer and show signs of enthusiasm.

"Afterschool Tea Time rocks! Whoohoo!"

"Yeah! Now that's what you call music!"

As cheers and affirmations began to fill the camp, the girls were encouraged to perform better.

"_Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_

_Tonde yukitai yo_

_Kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e_

_Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai"_

When they finished the song, they were met with a huge round of applause from the troops. Moreover, they saw that  
the previous weary and tired looks were replaced by cheerful and smiling faces.

"Phew!" Yui thought as she saw the soldiers' ecstatic reception of their song. "Now those are the kind of faces I want  
to see!"

"Let's play Fuwa Fuw Time, shall we?" Mio said to the band. "That'll definitely raise their spirits!"

"Sure!" Ritsu replied. "On my mark; one, two, three!"

When the band played the first few notes of the song, the troops instantly recognized it, and as Mio predicted, they became  
more energetic in cheering.

"That definitely hits the jackpot! Way to go, Afterschool Tea Time!"

The moment Mio began to sing, their reactions became more ecstatic.

"_Kimi wo miteru to itsumo haato doki doki_

_Yureru omoi wa mashumaro mitai ni fuwafuwa_

_Itsumo ganbaru, Kimi no yokogao _

_Zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne_

_Yume no naka nara_

_Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na"_

"_Aa Kami-sama onegai_

_Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai_

_O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo oyasumi"_

"That's the spirit!" She said to herself as she saw the troops yelling with joy.

After finishing the song, the band took some time to rest, and at the same time observed the changed reaction of the men.  
From downcast and tired looks, they saw happiness emanate from their faces- their job to bring back lost morale was a  
success.

Back at Okinawa, the remaining troops at Camp Gonsalves were rather surprised to hear After School Tea Time's live morale  
boosting concert from the airwaves of American Forces Network-Japan.

"So they're airing a morale boosting concert? What's with those folks there doing now?"

"I don't know, but look at how the 4th Division is acting."

At the frontlines, the troops of the 4th Division were suddenly filled with zeal to fight, forcing the Filipino marines to give way.

"They want to be at the forefront? Let them be!" The marine commander said on the radio. "It's their land after all."

As soon as the 1st Marine Division halted for a while and gave way, the After School Tea Time-inspired soldiers of the 4th Division,  
along with their Type 10 and Type 90 tanks, rolled over the Chinese forces like torrents of water from broken dam.

"We'll end this tonight!"

"You bet that!"

"Onwards, fellow soldiers! Charge!"

At the beachhead, the Chinese commander was exhorting his men to fight on to the bitter end on his radio.

"No one's going to rescue us! Make sure we'll make them pay, with their own blood!"

However, the fanaticism that filled the invasion force hours ago was suddenly shattered upon seeing the berserker advance of the  
4th Division.

"Screw that sir; we're surrendering!"

"We don't want to die yet!"

"Maybe you can fight to the end, but not us! We're out of this business!"

As the Chinese commander banged his radio in anger, the troops under him fighting at the frontlines began to surrender en masse,  
to the shock and surprise of the combined forces of the 4th Division and 1st Marine Division.

"They're waving white flags and laying down their arms to us? That's really something."

"Correction: that's something indeed. Perhaps their morale was really knocked down with the arrival of the Filipino marines."

"You've got to love the Philippines as an ally. They really know how to fight."

At 1930 hours, the vanguard of the 4th Division arrived and surrounded the headquarters of the entire Chinese invasion force  
at shores of Yaese.

"Sir, it's game over." The executive officer said to the commander. "There's no more escape."

"I know that. You don't have to emphasize it, do you? Well, let's get this over with."

The commander, along with his officers, went out of the building with the Chinese Flag, White Flag and their service arms.

"We're surrendering. Where's your commander?"

Meanwhile, Team 13 was still lazing around the captured command center at Nanjo when Charlie 6 let out a small laugh.

"What is it now Charlie 6?" Charlie 1 asked

"The Chinese invasion of Okinawa has failed, and Operation Ketsana will definitely proceed as planned. Rock on,  
Philippine Marines."


End file.
